Mi Dios Griego
by GabyTwilight
Summary: Bella, una chica normal y corriente como todas las demas, a la cual le apasionaba leer, y por casualidades del destino se topa con un libro, que la transporta a una pequeña ciudad de grecia, ¿donde conocera a Edward o lo volvera a ver?, un misterioso pasado de oculta tras todo esto, y Bella lo descubrira Cuando llegue a ARCADIA- GRECIA - año 1922
1. Prologo

**Cap. 1 "Prologo"**

Yo era una chica normal, buena estudiante, buena hija y hermana. Mis padres Rene Y Charlie Swan y mi hermanito Jacob. Yo tenía 17 años, y vivía en un pequeño pueblito llamado Forks, era muy aburrido, nunca pasaba nada interesante, Por Cierto Me llamo Isabella Swan, y nunca creerían lo que me sucedió con tan solo leer un libro. Me apasionaba leer, era uno de mis pasatiempos en este aburrido pueblo. Siempre me adentraba en las historias- Literalmente- hasta que me encontré con "Ese" libro que me llevo a vivir una aventura que jamás soñé tener…


	2. Un Nuevo Libro

"**Un Nuevo Libro"**

Era un día como todos los demás – "Aburrido"- ¡pero ya que! Esto era Forks… Alice- mi mejor amiga, una chica bajita, cabello negro y muy corto con las puntas erizadas, un poco pálida y de ojos color gris- me había invitado a Port Ángeles… íbamos a ir de compras… bueno principalmente ella porque a mí no me gustaba… yo había aceptado pero solo con una condición pasar por una librería…

Alice quedo de pasar por mí a las 9am y cuando de compras se trataba ella era muy puntual… Fuimos a el lugar destinado, y por muchas horas estuvimos caminando… paramos solo para comer y solo porque yo se lo recordé a Alice… y casi al final ella decidió ir a mi lugar favorito donde vivía mis mas grandes aventuras sin salir de casa "La Librería"…

Me emocione mucho era muy grande y tenia libros de todo tipo, de amor hasta acción, pero particularmente habían muchos libros con historias de brujas, gitanas, dioses era maravilloso, iban pasando por los corredores cuando un libro muy peculiar me llamo la atención, era de un tono marrón-Caramelo, con detalles en dorado, a la vista era hermoso, cuando lo abrí pude encontrarme con la imagen de un chico, parecía griego, tenía los ojos de un único verde esmeralda, preciosos… en ese momento Alice me sorprendió y me sobresalté ya que estaba muy concentrada en la imagen del chico, cerré el libro de golpe…

-Ya encontraste el libro que querías Belli Bells, es ese- dijo señalando el libro que tenía en las manos- a ver- y me lo quito, lo ojeo un poco… y una cosa que no mencione antes a Alice le llamaba la atención las historias de fantasía de este tipo, ya que una de sus antepasadas fue una especie de bruja buena o algo así- Bella este libro esta genial, cómpralo, cómpralo- y tanto insistió que lo termine comprando…

Esta vez me toco conducir a mi directo a mi casa, hoy haríamos una pijama o como la llamaba Alice "Noche De Chicas"

Después de avisarle a mis padres que Alice se quedaría con migo- ya que ellos estaban de viaje con mi hermano- nos fuimos a mi cuarto con unas botanas, nos pusimos las pijamas, la mía era azul turquesa con pequeños corazones y la de Alice era rosada con estrellitas…

Estábamos hablando de cosas triviales cuando a Alice se le ocurrió una idea…

-Oye Belli que tal si leemos tu nuevo libro

-Bueno está bien- me levante y fui a buscar el libro, por fin haríamos algo que me gustara, y no hablaríamos de los chicos del instituto ni de las oxigenadas populares…

-Aquí esta Alice -se lo entregue

-Wou Bella este chico es realmente hermoso, y por lo que leo se llama Edward… Edward Mansen, era un chico griego nació en 1820 para ser específicos 20 de junio, era griego y dice que lo condenaron a ser inmortal para siempre, aquí relata su historia, y dice también que cada 90 años el libro cobra vida y atrapa a la persona que lo tenga en su poder, según dice aquí la última vez que sucedió eso fue en el año 1922, y bellis sacando cuentas estamos en el 2012 ya han pasado 90 años de eso…

-Hay no Alice no me asuste, y por Dios es solo un libro que puede pasar, que lo lea y mas nada…

-Claro Bella Como tú digas….- y así continuamos la noche, yo aunque no lo admitiera tenía miedo de quedarme sola, pero ya que era solo un libro nada era real, bueno hasta lo que yo creía….


	3. Luz, Magia… Esto No Está Pasando

DISCLAIMER:

Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Pero la historia es producto de mi Imaginacion, ya que Me imagine a Edward como Mi DIOS GRIEGO :D

**Cap. 3**

"**Luz, Magia… Esto No Está Pasando"**

Después de nuestra noche de chicas, nos fuimos a dormir y al siguiente día Alice se despidió y se fue a su casa…

Ya pasadas las 3 de la tarde, seguía sin hacer nada y mi curiosidad pudo más que el miedo, fui a mi habitación y comencé a leer el libro…

Este chico del que hablaban aquí, era muy interesante, fue condenado a nunca morir por no haber querido participar en una de las guerras ocasionadas por Grecia, era un libro sumamente grande pero interesante que te dejaba con las ganas de seguir leyendo… tanto que llegue a la página 213 y allí se encontraba un escrito que decía..

"Transpórtame a Grecia, Edward Espérame allí"

Después de esa frase indicaba que la repitieras 3 veces…, marque la página del libro y tome mi teléfono para llamar a Alice… luego de unos minutos contesto

-Hola Belli

-Alice, estoy leyendo el libro

-No puede ser, sabía que aunque te diera miedo lo leerías…

-Si Alice claro, pero te quería decir otra cosa, mientras estaba leyendo encontré una página que decía una frase y la repitiera 3 veces.

-Bella hazlo, ¿qué puede pasar?

-nada, no es como si me transportara a Grecia o algo parecido- dije bromeando…

-Ahí bellita si inventas, si no te encuentro por aquí en algunos días sabré que estas en el pasado, en una dimensión desconocida, no te preocupes- Alice siempre tan bromista…

-Claro Alice, como si eso pudiera pasar, bueno te dejo… tengo cosas que hacer…

Después de colgar, fui a la cocina y prepare un sándwich, luego de habérmelo comido, fui al baño, me di una ducha… ya eran las 8pm… pero no tenia rastros de sueño, haci que decidí recostarme en mi cama y decir 3 veces las dichosas palabras esas…

"Transpórtame a Grecia, Edward Espérame allí"

"Transpórtame a Grecia, Edward Espérame allí"

"Transpórtame a Grecia, Edward Espérame allí"

En cuanto las pronuncie sentí un escalofrió recorrerme todo el cuerpo… y el libro produjo una luz centellante, fui sintiendo magia a mi alrededor, la luz me fue rodeando de pies a cabeza, me puse nerviosa, esto no podía ser verdad, no debería estar pasando… vi como me introducía en el libro y lo último que sentí fue como caí en un agujero brillante lleno de negrura pero al final se podía detectar como la centellante luz de hace un rato se asomaba en lo más profundo de aquel agujero.

* * *

Hoy vuelvo con un nuevo cap. gracias por sus reviews, y espero muchos mas, espero que disfruten leyendo este cap...

nos leemos pronto, Besos desde Venezuela

GABY


	4. Arcadia

DISCLAIMER:

Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Pero la historia es producto de mi Imaginacion, ya que Me imagine a Edward como Mi DIOS GRIEGO :D

**Cap. 4 **

"**Arcadia"**

Caí en una superficie dura y rocosa, cuando abrí los ojos me percate de que estaba en el suelo de algún lugar desconocido, estoy no podía ser Grecia, esto no estaba pasando, donde me encontraba si veías sus características podrías decir que era una aldea antigua como esas que salen en los libros de la mitología o como las que vez en las películas… tenía miedo, ¡sí!, demasiado diría yo…

Me levante como pude, cuando mire hacia mi ropa, no lo podía creer cualquiera que dijera que la magia no existía estaba equivocado, me encontraba vestida con una túnica blanca unas sandalias doradas, mi cabello estaba suelto, tenia suaves ondas y en mi cabeza tenía una diadema dorada, en mi brazo izquierdo un brazalete.

Después de mirar mi atuendo un poco atontada, por no creer la realidad que estaba viviendo... Mire Hacia el frente y allí se encontraba el, el chico del libro… "MI DIOS GRIEGO", era tan hermoso, tez pálida, ojos verdes como las esmeraldas, y su cabello de una tonalidad cobriza…

-Hola ¿te puedo ayudar en algo?...- esa voz… esa voz era tan hermosa…

-….- hay no bella ahora no te puedes quedar muda... di algo- , ¿me podrías decir donde me encuentro?...

-Bueno primero que todo me llamo Edward Mansen, y hermosa señorita nos encontramos en la ciudad de "Arcadia" en Grecia 2 de julio, año 1922.

-Muchas Gracias Edward y mi nombre es Isabella

-¿Isabella?... ese nombre me parece conocido… ¿Bella? ¿Serás tú?- de donde me conocía este perfecto dios, si yo solo lo había visto en la imagen del libro. Edward murmuraba cosas sin parar y lo que pude escuchar fue algo sobre una profecía. Pero que tenía que ver una profecía con migo.- necesito que vengas con migo- me dijo Edward de repente.

-Sí, pero a donde

-ya lo veras- decidí irme con él, ¡ya que! Me había transportado aquí sin yo saber que sucedería, solo para saber de él.

Me llevo por toda la aldea, por lugares donde había casitas de la época. Hasta que nos detuvimos en una en especial, era bonita y con un jardín realmente hermoso, el me invito entrar…

Era el lugar más maravilloso que había visto, pero tenía un poco de misterio. En las paredes había vitrales y dibujos de un colorido inigualable, pero había algo que me intrigaba y en cuanto lo vi me sorprendió mucho. Dichos dibujos contaban una leyenda, la cual yo quería escuchar porque en ella había una imagen muy parecida a mí. Era raro lo sé, pero por algo yo estaba aquí y tenia las sospechas de que Edward sabia acerca de este misterio.

Gracias por sus Reviews que me han inspirado a seguir publicando los caps. Y espero, muchos muchos Reviews para este nuevo cap.

Y aquí ya por fin se conocen o se vuelven a ver?… ¿Quién sabra?... bueno yo lo se pero para ustedes saberlo nos leemos en el próximo Cap. :)

Publicare martes, jueves y sábado que les parece?

Besos desde Venezuela

GABY


	5. Recuerdame

**Cap. 5 **

"**Recuérdame"**

-Edward este lugar es hermoso- todavía no podía asimilar que estaba en otra época.

-Es mi casa- me dijo él, esperando a que yo dijera algo mas- Bella ¿no te acuerdas de nada?

¿Que si no me acordaba?, ¿de qué me tenía que recordar?

-Lo Siento Edward ¿de qué me hablas?- este chico era raro… ¡Hermoso Pero Raro!

-Bella trata de recordarme yo si te conozco a ti, y no desde esta mañana sino hace muchas décadas, nosotros tenemos una historia, un pasado pero tú no recuerdas nada, solo recuérdame por favor- ¿qué?, yo no podía creer esto, está loco de dónde saca estas cosas.

-Yo no sé nada, yo no te conozco, la primera vez que te vi fue en el instante en el que abrí el libro donde se encontraba tu imagen, pero nada más.

-Bella creo que es la hora de que escuches la historia.- me petrifique en la silla en donde me encontraba sentada, ¿qué historia? Y ¿sobre qué?, eso de que Edward me conocía hace mucho tiempo no podría ser cierto ¿o Sí?, bueno las probabilidades de que esa historia tan misteriosa fuera "real" abarcaba un 90 %, estaba en Arcadia, Grecia en el año 1922 ¡que mas podía decir!- por favor escúchame no te vayas, tu decidirás lo que quieras hacer, pero luego de que escuches todo lo que tengo que decir.

-Está bien te escucho.

-Te conocí a mediados del siglo 19, específicamente 1845, yo tenía 23 años, Grecia estaba en una guerra y yo debía participar, pero me enamore perdidamente de ti, y a pesar de no querer marcharme e ir a la guerra los dioses del Olimpo me obligaron a asistir, luego que todo terminara y libráramos la batalla, regrese a Arcadia, buscándote y me encontré con que ya tu no existías en este mundo, lo cual me produjo un profundo dolor en mi corazón, todos los sufrimientos vinieron tras de mí, dolor… soledad, pero lo peor de todo fue que esos dioses me condenaron a una vida inmortal y solo podría liberarme si la profecía se cumplía.

-¿Y de que habla la profecía?- me atreví a preguntar

-La profecía narra, que tu vendrías de otra época, otra era, no me reconocerías, pero al permanecer aquí los recuerdos de tu otra vida junto a mi regresarían a tu mente y lucharíamos contra los dioses y todo lo que se nos avecinara para poder salir de este tiempo y vivir juntos por toda la eternidad.

-Pero cómo es posible eso, ¿que pasara en mi mundo mientras yo esté aquí?

-Nadie notara tu ausencia, excepto personas conocidas que hayan tenido ancestros mágicos- en ese momento pensé en Alice, ella tuvo una antepasada con orígenes de bruja.

-Yo tengo una amiga que tenía una antepasada bruja, ¿ella sabrá que estoy aquí?

-Lo sabrá, y si logra contactarse con esa bruja, podrá transportarse a esta época y tampoco notaran su ausencia.

-¿Hay alguna manera de que yo pueda mandarle alguna señal?- no quería estar sola en este lugar, necesitaba el apoyo de mi mejor amiga.

-Claro que la hay, tu eres especial bella tú sabrás, te darás cuenta en el momento indicado, mientras tienes mucho que recordar, como era la vida aquí en Arcadia…

* * *

Bueno Chic s, me encnatan sus reviews, gracias por ellos, espero que hayan disfrutado de este Cap. , aquí como verán se empieza a conocer un poco más el pasado de los personajes…

Y en cuanto a que los caps. Son un poco cortos, la razón es que esta historia ya lleva mucho tiempo terminada, pero no había podido subirla a Fanfiction…. Si puedo les publico un cap. Nuevo todos los días :D

Muchos Reviews Pleased …

Besos desde Venezuela

GABY


	6. Emmett, necesito tu ayuda

**Cap. 6 **

"**Emmett Necesito Tu Ayuda"**

Me establecí en esa casa hermosa pero que a la vez me daba miedo, no dormí muy bien pensando en cómo me comunicaría con Alice, debía encontrar la forma, y así se me pasó toda la mañana, estaba sola ya que Edward tuvo que salir no se para que…

Edward Pov.

Esto no podía estar pasando bella, mi bella, volvía a mi después de tantas décadas, después de tanto sufrimiento trataría de salir de este libro donde me tenían condenado.

Debía empezar mi plan justo ahora y que buena forma de empezarlo que hablar con mi hermano Emmett el mensajero de los dioses.

Me traslade desde Arcadia a el pueblo vecino "Olimpia", allí vivía mi hermano con su esposa Rosalie, ellos eran inmortales igual que yo pero con una única diferencia ellos no estaban condenados a permanecer en este maldito libro, ellos podían salir al universo paralelo. Ellos solo permanecían en la antigua Grecia por mí, para no dejarme solo y sufriendo aquí.

Pasaron las horas, yo seguía caminando cuando pude ver la casa de Emmett, apure el paso y en unos minutos más llegue.

-Hermanito ¿qué te trae por aquí?- dijo Emmett dándome un fuerte abrazo fraternal.

-Emmett necesito tu ayuda- le dije mientras lo arrastraba dentro de la casa- Ella volvió Emmett.

-¿Qué?, ¡no juegues!, ¿estás hablando enserio?, ¿mi casi cuñada volvió?, la quiero ver, ¡ya!, le hemos extrañado demasiado.

-Emmett, ella no se acuerda de nada, para ella somos completos extraños, y no le he contado todo todavía, necesito tu ayuda, tu eres el mensajero de los dioses habla con ellos y otra cosa, contacta a su amiga se llama Alice Cullen, Bella necesita su apoyo.

-Claro hermanito como quieras, pero cuando le dirás sobre Lucy.

-Eso no lo puede saber todavía, mantén a Lucy aquí, y cuando bella esté preparada le contare y luego Lucy podrá regresar a Arcadia.

-Bien Hermano, y dime una cosa ¿dónde puedo encontrar a la tal Alice?

-Escuche a bella hablando en sueños y hablaba sobre un pueblo llamado Forks.

-Perfecto te buscare cuando tenga noticias, y prepárate porque los dioses querrán una batalla.

-Ok hermano me preparare, mantén a Lucy a salvo, nos vemos pronto- y con esa despedida, emprendí mi camino desde Olimpia hasta Arcadia.

Cuando llegue a mi casa, ya bella estaba dormida, y me senté a su lado a contemplarla, tantos años habíamos pasados viviendo juntos en esta casa, y después de esa guerra los dioses la había desterrado- por decirlo así- de este universo, dejándome solo, a cargo de la pequeña Lucy. Mi Lucy que aparentaba tener 17 años, aunque en realidad tuviera miles de años.


	7. Alice, LLegaste!

**Cap. 7**

"**¡Alice Llegaste!"**

**Bella Pov**.

Me estaba despertando de un profundo sueño, cuando escuche unos ruidos extraños…era Edward que ya había llegado y estaba sentado a mi lado.

-Hola Bella ¿qué hiciste hoy?

-¡Hola!, en realidad nada, aburrida aquí, sin poder hacer nada ¿y tú?

-Fui a visitar a mi hermano.

-¿Tienes un hermano?

-Sí, se llama Emmett, el es el mensajero de los dioses, te diré algo, se que sonara raro, pero…envié a Emmett en busca de Alice, tu amiga.

-Pero, ¿cómo?, se supone que viaje en el pasado ¿cómo tu hermano puede ir al futuro?

-Bella, el no es el condenado, por lo tanto, el puede ir al futuro, al pasado o permanecer en el presente, el solo está en Grecia, en esta época por mí.

-Comprendo, pero Alice se asustara.

-No lo creo tu amiga cree en lo irreal.

-Bueno eso es cierto.

-Iré a preparar la Cena, ya vuelvo- eso fue lo último que me dijo antes de irse a la cocina, preparo una comida muy rara se llamaba "ζυμαρικά", era una especie de pasta con una salsa blanca y unas ramitas verdes… ni idea de lo que era, pero estaba delicioso…

Luego de comer, me despedí de Edward y me recosté en la cama, para unos segundos después caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

Unos leves rayos de sol me despertaron, me levante de la cama y fui hacia la sala para encontrarme con Edward, que estaba sirviendo el desayuno.

-Buenos Días Bella- me dijo él con una sonrisa que deslumbraba a cualquiera.

-Buenos Días- conteste yo devolviéndole la sonrisa.

El desayuno paso en una charla amena, tenía una gran curiosidad ¿cuántos años tenía Edward?

-Edward disculpa que me entrometa ¿pero cuántos años tienes?

-¿Si te digo no saldrás corriendo por la puerta?

-¿Que tanto me podría asustar?, estoy en un universo paralelo, según tu ya hace un tiempo yo viví y morí, y créeme que empiezo a creerte.

-Bella yo tengo 192 años

-te conservas, aparentas unos 23.- en ese instante nos miramos a los ojos y me sentí como si estuviera en casa. Luego nos reímos.

-De hecho me condenaron cuando tenía 23.- en la mirada de Edward había sufrimiento, ¡Sí!, claro que lo había, pero podía ver algo mas, misterio ¡quizás!, el me ocultaba algo, ¿pero qué?.

-Mientras ayudaba a Edward a lavar los platos, tocaron a la puerta.

-Que hay hermano, volví…- era un chico por lo que podía escuchar ¿seria Emmett?.

-La trajiste con tigo?

-Si por suerte la encontré, no puso resistencias para venir, ya ella sospechaba algo.

-Es obvio Emmett su antepasada fue Melanie.

Definitivamente estaba convencida ellos hablaban de la única e inigualable Alice, y para comprobarlo, vi a mi amiga corriendo hacia mí.

Llevaba puesta una túnica igual a la mía y se veía igual que siempre.


	8. ¡Flash Back Repentino!

**Cap. 8 **

"**¡Flash Back Repentino!"**

-¡Amiga te extrañe, pensé que nunca más te volvería a ver!

-Alice, si eres exagerada, yo igual te extrañe, aquí todo es muy extraño.

-Cuñadita- escuche que decían, era la voz de un hombre, ¿tal vez el hermano de Edward?- cuanto te hemos extrañado, Edward ha sufrido horrores.

-Ok, ¿de qué me perdí?- Alice siempre tan entrometida

-Vamos de camino a mi casa te contare, necesito que conozcas a alguien- a donde se llevaría Emmett a mi amiga

-Adiós bellita nos vemos después- y los vi salir por la puerta, de nuevo me quedaba a solas con Edward.

-Bella necesito contarte algo- Edward se veía preocupado.

Nos dirigimos a la sala y Edward comenzó a habla…

-Bella, tengo un gran secreto guardado, necesito que lo sepas también te involucra a ti.

-Edward me tienes sumamente nerviosa, habla de una buena vez.

-Hay una niña, se llama Lucy….- y se quedo sin palabras de nuevo

-¿Y qué hay con ella?

-Sonara loco lo que te diré pero debes comprender que es pura realidad… bella, ¡Lucy es nuestra hija!- ¿queeeee?, esto tenía que ser una broma, lo que faltaba…

-No puedes estar hablando en serio, Edward, ¿como yo tuve una hija aquí?

-Tranquila bella en su debido momento te acordaras… solo te diré que, cuando me enviaron a la guerra, tú estabas embarazada y cuando ella nació, a los días te perdimos, yo tuve que cuidar de ella, y aun lo sigo haciendo, aunque ella tenga cientos de años, aparenta diecisiete, ella es inmortal.

-Pero donde esta, yo no la veo aquí.

-Ella se encuentra en casa de Emmett, por esa razón él se llevo a Alice, pera que la conociera, bella solo te pido una cosa, cuando ella te llame mama, no te alarmes, porque ella sabrá que eres tú.

-Está bien- después de la charla que tuvimos Edward y yo, me fui a la habitación a tratar de conciliar el sueño… estaba a punto de quedarme dormida cuando tuve un Flash Back:

-Arcadia, Grecia, 1847

Yo corría en todas direcciones tratando de encontrar a Edward, se había terminado la guerra, pero él se encontraba herido, me lo habían dicho.

A pesar de estar embarazada, y estar a punto de tener a mi bebe, mi pequeña Lucinda, porque estaba segura de que sería una niña, Edward aun no lo sabía eso me tenia preocupada, ¿cómo tonaría la noticia?

Fin Flash Back

Me quede impacta por ese recuerdo, parecía tan real, y no dudaba que lo fuera, Salí de la habitación en busca de Edward.

* * *

Bueno aquí se aclaran las dudas… ya sabemos quien es Lucy, y empiezan los recuerdos …

Muchos Reviewes actualizo el domingo o el martes ustedes deciden?

Besos desde Venezuela

GABY


	9. Amo a Edward

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Pero la historia es producto de mi Imaginación, ya que Me imagine a Edward como Mi DIOS GRIEGO :D**

**Cap. 9 **

"**Amo A Edward"**

-Edward, Edward- grite para que me escuchara- donde estas?

Escuche unos ruidos pero no pude identificar que era hasta que vi a Edward buscándome en la oscuridad.

Me acerque a donde él se encontraba y lo tome de la cara.

-Edward un recuerdo vino a mi mente uno muy vivido, me asuste y por eso te llame.

-Tranquila bella, quieres contarme?

-Yo estaba en 1847, aquí en Arcadia, había sucedido una guerra y tú te encontrabas herido, te buscaba como loca y estaba embarazada, lo último que recuerdo es que yo estaba segura de que sería una niña y se llamaría Lucinda

-Lo recordaste Bella- y sin decir nada más me rodeo con sus brazos y me beso, yo no sé porque razón pero le correspondí y en ese instante tuve otro Flash Back:

Edward y yo estábamos bañándonos en el rio, el me besaba como si se le fuera la vida en ello, era la segunda vez que el me besaba, pero a pesar de eso estábamos completamente enamorados, yo lo amaba como una loca desquiciada, haría todo por el, igual que el por mí.

Fin Flash Back

Después de ese recuerdo pude darme cuenta de que siempre había amado a Edward, si yo estaba aquí era para renovar nuestro amor.

Edward paro de besarme, ya nos hacía falta respirar.

-Bella Te Amo.

-Yo También- le respondí sin pensar, pero era la pura realidad el siempre seria mi dios griego.

-Como dices?- pregunto sin poderlo creer

-que yo también te amo- parecía que los ojos de Edward se saldrían de sus orbitas.

-pero como puede ser eso?-

-cuando me besabas- el sonrojo se hizo presente y inconscientemente mordí mi labio superior, era una mala costumbre – tuve otro recuerdo, donde nos bañábamos en u rio, nos besábamos y me di cuenta de que te amaba incondicionalmente.

-Por fin Bella, no aguantaba más, no tenerte a mi lado.

-Necesito conocer a mi hija- "mi hija" eso sonaba tan raro pero se sentía bien.

-mañana en cuanto amanezca, tomaremos camino a Olimpia y la veras como hace décadas la viste, ahora ve y descansa, yo tendré todo listo para mañana.

-está bien, hasta mañana- dicho esto me tome el atrevimiento de darle un beso y luego me fui directo a mi habitación.

Cuando me estaba quedando dormida, sentí que la cama se hundía de un lado y me pude percatar de que era Edward, el también se acostó y me abrazo para luego caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

Esos mismos brazos que me llevaron a soñar con una niña con cabello como el chocolate puro y unos ojos verdes como las hermosas esmeraldas, una piel pálida pero a la vez perfecta. Parecía una diosa, una inmortal, tendría como unos 17 años….

Mi sueño fue interrumpido por pequeñas caricias y besos, cuando abrí los ojos me di cuenta de que era Edward.

-Buenos días- me dijo el dándome un último beso en los labios.

-Muy buenos- le conteste yo con una sonrisa radiante.

-Alice vino en la madrugada y trajo vestidos para ti, esa chica es muy eléctrica.

-pero como consiguió los vestidos?- pregunte sorprendida.

-Cuando entro a este mundo heredó los poderes de su antepasada, y te podrás imaginar tiene magia y se volvió loca diseñando vestidos.

-Wou impresionante

-Ahora arréglate y cuando estés lista nos vamos.

Fui a la cascada detrás de la casa y me duche, vi los vestidos que había traído Alice y todos era hermosos pero elegí una túnica verde con detalles en plateado unas sandalias cómodas- por lo que estaba enterada era muchas horas de camino- me puse la diadema plateada y Salí al jardín de la casa para encontrarme con Edward.

Hey! Chicas volví, no les puse subir el Cap. Ayer pero aquí estoy y para recompensarlas les dejo 2 :D

Muchos Reviews…

Besos Desde Venezuela

GABY


	10. Visita Al Olimpo

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Pero la historia es producto de mi Imaginación, ya que Me imagine a Edward como Mi DIOS GRIEGO :D**

**Cap. 10 **

"**Visita al Olimpo"**

Emprendimos el largo camino a casa de Emmett, y valla que era largo, nunca en mis 17 años de vida había caminado tanto, cada cierto tiempo nos deteníamos a descansar….

Ya habían pasado al menos unas 6 horas cuando Edward me anuncio que habíamos llegado.

Tocamos a la puerta y nos recibió Emmett

-Hola hermanito que te trae por aquí?

-Venimos a ver a Lucy.

-Que bien, hola cuñada- me saludo a mí

-Hola Emmett- le correspondí el saludo. En ese momento se escucharon gritos dentro de la casa….

-Mi papii vinooo ahhhaha- y vi a una chica corriendo hacia el jardín, me quede en shock, mis ojos no daban crédito a lo que veían, era la misma de mi sueño. Ella era mi hija

-Hola Lucy- la saludo Edward, mientras le daba un fuerte abrazo y un beso en su frente.

-Papa viniste, pero tan rápido?

-quiero que conozcas a alguien

-si?, a quien?- se giro hacia mí, por lo que pude ver estaba más que sorprendida- mama?, eres tú?

Yo todavía no podía articular palabra así que Edward respondió por mí.

-Si Lucy, es ella.

Lucy avanzo corriendo por el jardín y me abrazo

-Mama, cuanto te extrañe, ya era hora de que volvieras por nosotros.

-Tranquila no me iré a ningún lado- le dije yo correspondiendo a su abrazo.

-Te quiero mama.

Esas palabras llegaron a mi corazón y no pude más que solo llorar y responderle en un débil susurro "yo también"

-Por qué lloras mama?

-de felicidad y emoción, mi amor

Después de ese emotivo momento, pasamos a dentro de la casa, conocí a Rosalie, y allí también se encontraba Alice diseñando como loca.

Todos salimos al jardín y luego nos despedimos, esta vez Lucy vendría con nosotros a casa.

En todo el camino estuvimos hablando sobre nuestros gustos, hasta que unas horas más tarde llegamos a Arcadia.

**Emmett Pov**

Después de la visita de mi hermano y mi cuñada me dirigí al Olimpo, hogar de los dioses, necesitaba llevarles el mensaje, mi hermano quería ser liberado de su condena, ya habían pasado tantos siglos de eso…

Lo primero que tendría que hacer, buscar a Zeus más conocido como Carlisle, ese era su nombre secreto en el mundo humano.

Entre al majestuoso imperio de los dioses y me dirigí a la recepción.

-Hola Gianna- salude a su secretaria- necesito hablar con Carlisle.

-Emmett cuanto tiempo sin verte, y en cuanto a Carlisle, no está disponible en este momento, quizás más tarde o mañana te pueda atender.

-Lo más pronto posible necesito hablar con él.

-Cuando este desocupado, enviare a otro mensajero a buscarte.

-Gracias Gianna, hasta luego- me despedí y me fui a mi hogar pase un rato hablando con Rose hasta que tocaron a la puerta.

-Buenas tardes, se encuentra Emmett?

-si soy yo, ¿a que se debe su visita?

-El jefe Carlisle, ha solicitado su presencia en el Olimpo.

El mensajero se marcho y sin avisar Salí por la puerta directo al Olimpo.

Allí Gianna me recibió de nuevo pero esta vez me hizo pasar al salón de los dioses, donde se encontraba Carlisle, allí sentado en su trono.

-Emmett que gusto me da verte de nuevo

-A mi también me da mucho gusto

-y bueno muchacho a que se debe tu visita?

-Vengo por razones sumamente importante, se trata de mi hermano Edward, pide ser librado de su condena.

-y cuál es la razón- este hombre sabia jugar sus cartas, tendría que hablar con mucho cuidado- me han llegado algunos rumores sobre una chica.

-Ella volvió Carlisle- vi en su rostro la duda y luego la sorpresa.

-Hablas de Isabella?, la descendiente directa de Afrodita?

-La misma

-Pero como volvió, si su primo Terseo la asesino cuando condenaron a Edward

-No lo sé Carlisle, reencarno, creo, no estoy seguro de eso.

Chicas, la cosa se pone más interesante… ¿díganme que les parece?

La última vez no hubo muchos reviews, cuando haya más de 3 reviews actualizo :D, quiero Muchosssss, nos leemos pronto….

Besos Desde Venezuela

GABY


	11. Recordando El Pasado

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Pero la historia es producto de mi Imaginacion, ya que Me imagine a Edward como Mi DIOS GRIEGO :D**

**Cap. 11 **

**"Recordando El Pasado"**

**Narrador Pov**

**Flash Back**

Hace mucho tiempo en la pequeña aldea Arcadia, nació una niña, descendiente directa de la poderosa Afrodita, diosa del amor.

La niña fue nombrada Isabella, era mitad mortal, mitad inmortal, ya que su padre era humano, por esa razón no le permitieron entrar en las puertas del Olimpo como le correspondía, gracias a su madre.

La hermana de afrodita, Athena tuvo su primer hijo y lo llamo Terseo, el cual si era un dios de sangre completa, era un inmortal, pero Athena siempre sintió celos ocultos, celos hacia la hija de su hermana, ya que se decía que aunque no era una diosa en toda su totalidad, era la chica más hermosa de toda Grecia.

Bela, creció bajo el sol arduo de Arcadia, adoptada por una campesina, ella era una campesina mas en ese pueblo, nunca se le fue revelada su verdadera identidad.

A sus 23 años, sus padres adoptivos ya habían fallecido y ella había quedado sola en ese mundo, se podría decir que estaba comenzando su vida ya que era muy joven, y en ese entonces conoció a Edward Mansen.

Un Hombre de su misma edad, trabajador y guerrero. Se había enamorado de él con tal solo mirarlo, como decían fue amor a primera vista.

Compartían el mismo sentimiento de amor, un amor puro y natural, apasionado, un amor que dio frutos.

Ella traería al mundo a una hija de ella y de Edward. Pero todo no era color de rosa como parecía ser.

En él a fan de Edward por proteger a su amada y permanecer junto a ella en todo su embarazo, lo convocaron a participar en la guerra de Grecia, era obligatorio que el asistiera pero debido a que su mujer estaba a punto de dar a luz no lo hizo, y como las guerras eran sagradas para los dioses, lo tomaron como un insulto, una deshonra por parte de Edward y lo condenaron a su inmortalidad, y fue arrastrado hasta las tropas de Grecia y lo obligaron a batallar, contra su voluntad.

Después de que se termino la guerra, Edward quedo gravemente herido, y bella logro encontrarlo junto con otros soldados heridos, ella se tumbo a su lado hasta que Emmett y Rose los encontraron y los llevaron a su hogar.

Luego de unos días bella dio a luz a su bebe, su pequeña Lucinda o Lucy como le decían todos...Edward se recupero un poco de sus heridas y cuando todos creían que había terminado todo el alboroto y podrían vivir felices para siempre, sucedió una catástrofe.

Bella se encontraba sola en su hogar, Edward había salido con su hija a visitar la aldea. Al quien con el rostro cubierto, se adentro en la casa de bella y terroríficamente acabo con su vida de una manera cruel, lo que nadie sabía excepto los dioses, que todo lo veían, era que el asesino era nada más y nada menos que su primo Terseo, pero sus actos no eran hecho por voluntad propia, había alguien más detrás de todo, era su madre Athena, la cual no soportaba que su sobrina fuera hermosa y viviera una vida feliz, por eso decidió acabar con su vida.

**Fin Flash Back**

Después de esos recuerdos que habían revivido Carlisle y Emmett, este último se marcho a su hogar, con el objetivo de descansar, a la mañana siguiente buscaría a su hermano, tendría que prepararse con bella en esta dimensión nada era seguro, y menos con Athena asechando a la espera de que bella se cruzara en su camino.

**Hey chico/as, ¿cómo están?... en este nuevo cap. Que espero hayan disfrutado conocemos la historia de bella! , dejen sus opiniones…. En Muchos, Muchos Reviews…. Les dejo 2 caps. :D**

**Besos desde Venezuela**

**GABY**


	12. Origen de la Condena

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Pero la historia es producto de mi Imaginación, ya que Me imagine a Edward como Mi DIOS GRIEGO :D**

**Cap. 12**

**"Origen De La Condena"**

A la mañana siguiente Emmett se preparo y partió rumbo a Arcadia, después de unas largas y arduas horas de camino bajo el sol de Grecia, llego al hogar de Edward y Bella.

-Hola hermano- recibió Edward a Emmett, se le veía radiante, con su perfecta sonrisa de felicidad, que se arruinaría con lo que le esperaba.

-Hay Edward, y mi sobrina consentida?

-esta con bella allá dentro- dijo Edward señalando la casa.

-que bien, oye hermano hay algo que te quiero decir pero no puede ser en presencia de Bella y Lucy.

-¿qué será?

-es algo sumante importante, que tal si vamos al pueblo y de camino te cuento.

-me parece perfecto solo dame 1 minuto, para avisar a las chicas que saldré- y sin decir nada mas Edward se adentro en la casa, mientras Emmett lo esperaba en la entrada.

Luego de que Edward saliera, fueron rumbo al pueblo, entraron al bar más cercano y pidieron algunas bebidas, para luego entablar la conversación.

-bueno Emmett ya estamos aquí.

-hermano es grave lo que te diré.

-estoy preparado para lo que sea, vamos habla, te escucho.

-Edward se quien mato a bella- Emmett lo dijo en un tono muy serio, y Edward estaba en shock, el siempre había creído que quien mato a su bella habían sido los dioses. Pero ahora se daba cuenta de que estaba un poco equivocado. Como había pensado que su padre Carlisle sería capaz de eso?. Aunque lo condenaran, eso no había sido decisión de su padre.

-Wou Emmett, y yo pensé todo este tiempo que los asesinos eran los dioses, pero me di cuenta que no.

-bueno Edward, no fueron como tal los dioses, bueno no todos.

-como que no todos Emmett, habla de una vez- Edward estaba sumamente desesperado por saber quien mato a su bella.

-tranquilízate Edward y promete que no harás nada loco cuando te confiese quien fue.

-está bien Emmett, pero dime de una buena vez quien fue.

-Es Terseo, el primo de bella, hijo de Athena, el mato a bella porque su madre se lo ordeno.

-¿su propia familia la asesino?, Athena es su tía, porque quiso hacer eso?

-Ella envidiaba a Bella, por ser la chica más hermosa de toda Grecia, aunque no fuera una diosa de sangre completa.

-Mayor estupidez, asesinar a su sobrina por ser la más hermosa, eso no tiene sentido y lo peor de todo es que Athena es mi media hermana.

-Si hermano y mía también, Athena es una loca desquiciada con un corazón de hielo, pero eso no es todo, ella ya sabe que la reencarnación de bella ya está aquí está esperando algún descuido para atacar.

-no permitiré que mi bella sufra de nuevo, si Athena quiere guerra, la tendrá.

-bien hermano cuenta con mi apoyo, porque lo que se aproxima, no será fácil-luego de terminar sus bebidas decidieron regresar, Emmett fue directo a Olimpia, mientras que Edward se dirigía a su hogar en Arcadia.

Luego de que bella lo recibiera, y cenaran junto a su hija, Edward fue a su habitación, y se recostó sobre la cama. Mientras descansaba por todo lo ocurrido hoy, tuvo un recuerdo, uno muy significativo en su larga vida. Recordó el momento en cuanto fue condenado.

Flash Back

Edward se encontraba desolado, inconsolable, había sufrido mucho por la pérdida de su amor, de su bella, la única razón de seguir adelante, era su pequeña hija Lucinda.

Uno de sus días de soledad, recibió un mensaje, uno enviado desde el Olimpo, Edward no lo podía creer, desde que abandono a los dioses para luchar por el amor de bella, nunca más lo habían buscado.

El pensó que el mensaje lo enviaba su padre, pero se sorprendió al darse cuenta, que no era así, ese llamado había sido producto de Ares el dios de la guerra.

Cuando acudió al monte Olimpo, le dieron la desbastadora noticia, sería condenado, por diferentes razones, La primera: había abandonado el Olimpo para convivir con una segunda: esa chica era su media sobrina, ya que afrodita era hermana de Edward, los 2 eran hijos de Zeus, o como le decían sus conocidos Carlisle. Y la tercera: el había tenido una hija con bella, con su misma sangre.

Claro que cuando Edward conoció a bella no sabía que era su propia familia...

Fin flash back

Luego de recordar esos acontecimientos Edward cayó en un profundo sueño junto a su amada bella

**Hey chico/as,... aquí está el otro cap. espero lo hayan disfrutado, y ¿cómo es eso de que bella y Edward son familia?...dejen sus opiniones…. En Muchos, Muchos Reviews... :D**

**Besos desde Venezuela**

**GABY**


	13. Toda la Verdad

DISCLAIMER:

Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Pero la historia es producto de mi Imaginación, ya que Me imagine a Edward como Mi DIOS GRIEGO :D

* * *

**Cap. 13**

**"Toda La Verdad"  
**

A la mañana siguiente bella se despertó, fue directo a la pequeña cocina de su nuevo hogar y preparo un delicioso desayuno para su dulce hija y para el amor de su vida.  
Una hora más tarde los tres estaban reunidos degustando su desayuno.

Luego Lucy se fue a preparar ya que saldría con Alice, dejando así a Edward y Bella solos.

-Bella tengo que contarte algo- le dijo Edward un poco nervioso, bella lo conocía tan bien que noto su inquietud.

-Dime Edward- le murmuro Bella expectante

-desde que volviste a Arcadia no te he hablado con toda claridad- confeso

Edward a la espera de la reacción que tendría Bella.

-quieres decir que me has mentido?

-en parte, pero era por tu protección, debía ocultártelo hasta no estar seguro de algo.

-perfecto Edward y si ahora estas seguro porque no hablas?- le replico bella con una nota de enojo en su voz.

-lo siento bella, pero debía ocultártelo-ella permaneció a la espera de que Edward comenzara su relato-cuando te dije que había sido condenado por no asistir a la guerra, te mentí, en parte, porque las guerras son sagradas para los dioses, pero también la familia.

-Edward que tiene que ver la familia en todo esto?- pregunto bella con una expresión en su rostro que reflejaba confusión.

-Eres la hija de afrodita, la diosa del amor, la más hermosa del Olimpo  
-eso no puede ser real Edward, me estas queriendo decir que soy una diosa del monte Olimpo?-bella estaba impresionada y no creía ni una palabra de lo que Edward le contaba.

-No del todo bella, porque tu padre fue mortal, eres mitad mortal, mitad inmortal.

-Y como morí, si en parte soy inmortal?

-ah eso iba pequeña, la razón de que un semidiós muera, es porque un dios de sangre completa lo asesine.

-me estas queriendo decir que alguien, o más bien un dios, me asesino, pero quien?

-Hace mucho tiempo, cuando viniste al mundo por primera vez, tu tía Athena te tuvo mucha envidia, y la sigue teniendo, pero volvamos al punto, ella también tuvo un bebe pero este resulto ser hombre, tu primo Terseo, aunque tú fuiste mitad humana, mitad diosa, y no una diosa de sangre completa, eras la más hermosa de toda Grecia, la más hermosa de todo el Monte Olimpo, incluso se podría decir más hermosa que tu madre-mientras Edward le decía aquellas palabras a bella, mantenía una de sus manos entrelazadas y con la otra le acariciaba la mejilla.- por todas esas razones, cuando encontraste el amor, cuando nos encontramos, Athena sintió más envidia, más de la que se podía sentir, tu siendo semidiosa podías convivir con un "Humano", lo que ella no sabía es que yo era un semidiós también, yo soy hijo de Zeus, ya que en un tiempo, en sus comienzos como dios anduvo entre los mortales y era conocido con el nombre de "Carlisle", cuando conoció a mi madre una insignificante mortal, cuando me hubo concebido, me quiso arrebatar de los brazos de mi madre para llevarme al Olimpo, pero ella no se lo permitió y por eso crecí como un mortal mas, cuando mi madre murió Carlisle se presento ante mí y me confesó la verdad, yo era un semidiós y tenia hermanos, como ya sabes Emmett, pero también Athena u Afrodita son mis hermanas. Cuando te vi por primera vez yo no tenía el conocimiento, no sabía que eras mi familia, pero cuando me condenaron, esa fue la verdadera razón de mi condena, que tú y yo éramos o somos familia y tuvimos una hija, que conviví con sangre de mi sangre. Y para los dioses eso es imperdonable, aunque no fue decisión de mi padre, los demás dioses estuvieron de acuerdo con Athena, y ella esa vil mujer que no tiene el derecho de llamarse Diosa, convenció a su propio hijo de que te asesinara, Terseo fue el que cometió la acción, pero la verdadera culpable fue Athena.

Bella no daba crédito a lo que sus oídos escuchaban, no podía creer que por envidia las personas cometieran tales actos, otra cosa que no podía creer, era familia de Edward, Tenían parte de la misma sangre, sin embargo su amor por el vencía cualquier barrera de parentescos porque el siempre seria su dios griego, el amor de su vida.  
Ya bella sabía la verdad, ahora quedaba esperar, esperar a que Athena atacara y comenzara la guerra, la guerra que todos temían que sucediera, pero que sin ningún contratiempo pasaría.  
Un día como cualquier otro en Arcadia, bella fue al pueblo, y mientras caminaba por las calles del mismo, una humilde señora le impidió el paso y bella inmediatamente se asusto.

-Tranquila niña, no te hare daño. He sido enviada para comunicarte algo-bella no sabía que decir, pero tampoco sabía que esa señora era un oráculo enviado por su madre afrodita-se avecina la guerra más poderosa de todos los tiempos, cuídate, también a tu hija y a Edward, una de las personas que más te odia querrá hacerte daño, habrá un cambio, enviado por tu madre afrodita, será arriesgado pero tendrás que protegerlo-bella estaba en estado de shock, no se imaginaba de que hablaba esta señora, que tendría que proteger algo que sería enviado, pero qué?

* * *

**Cuando volvió a la realidad la señora había desaparecido, y ella se encamino apresuradamente a su hogar.**

**Hey! Aquí un nuevo cap. :D, creen que se puede llegar a los 40 Reviews, antes de que culmine la historia, solo quedan como 4 caps. Yo creo que si se puede.**

**¿Y qué les pareció este cap.?, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, gracias por sus reviews y favoritos, pero quiero muchos más, soy un poco exigente si lo sé, pero bueno nos estamos leyendo…**

**Besos desde Venezuela**

**GABY**


	14. Se Acerca La Guerra

**CAP- 14 **

**"Se acerca la guerra"**

Athena Estaba en su habitación, en el monte Olimpo, Recostada en un sillón de oro puro, desde cualquier punto de vista externo dirían que era una reina.

Se encontraba planeando el ataque letal que desataría la guerra de todos los tiempos. Su hijo Terseo, su marioneta también estaba allí ayudándola a crear su maléfico plan. En solo 2 días atacarían a Arcadia.

Todos Los Dioses, menos Carlisle y Afrodita, ellos no traicionarían a sus hijos se esa manera, de hecho ellos estarían luchando junto a Edward y Bella, luchando para permanecer vivos y salvar a su familia.

En horas de la tarde en ese caluroso día, Afrodita le confió una predicción a su padre Carlisle.

-Carlisle, el oráculo me ha anunciado un hecho!- le dijo Afrodita

-¿el oráculo?, ¿estás segura? ¿Pero si estaba desaparecido?

-Se encontraba en la tierra, vagando entre la humanidad, se comunico con mi adorada Isabella.

-Es la primera vez que eso sucede, q el oráculo se comunique con Un Semidiós.

-es extraño, lo sé, pero lo que te quería decir es sobre lo que el oráculo le dijo- Afrodita ya no aguantaba más necesitaba decirle a Carlisle

Lo que había predicho el oráculo.

-pues si tanta es la insistencia,¡habla ya!

-será un niño esta vez el que nacerá, Tal cual como Lucy otro semidiós, y será llamado Anthony, se repite la historia de nuevo pero esta vez tendrá que cambiar, algo cambiara y será gracias a Isabella, ella ara el cambio. Y ya no estarán con nosotros, irán al mundo al que realmente pertenecen!

-eso es impresionante, pero nos queda poco tiempo en 2 días las tropas del Olimpo atacaran nosotros no hemos preparado nada, hoy en la noche iremos a Arcadia.

Mientras esto sucedía en el monte Olimpo... En Arcadia bella se encontraba recostara en la cama de su habitación con Edward a su lado acariciando sus cabellos achocolatados, cuando de pronto sintió unas terribles nauseas que le produjeron un vomito, mientras ella descargaba todo en el al baño de la habitación, Edward le sostenía el cabello, la ayudo a incorporarse, y la sentó en su cama para luego ir a buscarle un vaso con agua.

Que se bebió sin decir palabra ya que estaba avergonzada porque Edward la había visto en esas condiciones y también preocupada porque no sabía que le sucedía.

-¿que te sucedió, amor?, que te sentó mal?- le pregunto Edward cariñosamente.

-en realidad no sé que me pudo haber pasado

-Bueno ya todo pasó, ahora acuéstate y duerme un rato.

Bella se dejo llevar por los brazos de Morfeo, Mientras, Edward cuidaba de su hija.

A la media noche se escucharon unos golpes en la puerta de la casa, Edward se levanto de su cama y se dirigió a la entrada y allí se encontraban su hermana Afrodita y su padre Carlisle.

-Que los trae por aquí a estas horas?- pregunto Edward extrañado-nada bueno debe ser.

-estas en lo cierto hermano- le contesto Afrodita

Se adentraron en la casa y se acomodaron en la acogedora sala

-El final se acerca Edward, solo tenemos un día para preparar todo.

- Como en un Día nos prepararemos para la batalla?

-Hay una única posibilidad, pero es arriesgada...- le contesto Carlisle

-Cual? Dime! Haré lo que sea!- dijo Edward, ya desesperado

-Hay que viajar al Inframundo cuanto antes, hablaremos con Hades, necesitamos su apoyo

Edward se quedo estupefacto en su silla, el solo había visto a Hades una vez en su vida, cuando era niño...

El estaba seguro que el viaje lo haría el. Pero lo que no sabía era cuan equivocado estaba.

Hey chicas se me hizo difícil publicar ayer, ya quedan pocos caps. Para el final de la historia, quisiera llegar al menos a las 40 reviews antes del final, ¿creen que se pueda?, espero que si… ¿quién creen ustedes que va a viajar al inframundo?... Gracias por sus Reviews y Favoritos… pero quiero muchos más ;) , creo que publicare una vez por semana ya que quedan unos 4 capis…

Besos desde Venezuela

GABY


	15. Viaje Al Inframundo

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Pero la historia es producto de mi Imaginación, ya que Me imagine a Edward como Mi DIOS GRIEGO :D**

* * *

**CAP. 15**

"**Viaje Al Inframundo"**

Cuando le notificaron que él no haría el viaje , sino Isabella , se volvió como loco caminando de un lado a otro de la sala...

Carlisle y Afrodita lo tranquilizaron y luego de muchas horas de persuasión acepto lo que ellos le habían contado.

A la mañana siguiente Isabella se entero de los hechos y aun sorprendida y asustada se preparo para aquel viaje.

A Bella la acompañaban 2 mensajeros, y uno de ellos era Emmett, emprendieron muy temprano su viaje, siguiendo la ruta que les había facilitado Carlisle junto a los majestuosos "pegasos" . Pasaron por distintos aros cada uno de ellos más tenebroso que el anterior , hasta llegar a las puertas del inframundo donde los recibieron 2 animales terroríficos.

Les permitieron entrar gracias a que habían sido enviados por Zeus... Cuando Bella atravesó aquellas puertas de hierro, se asusto, todo era de un color rojo intenso, daba la impresión de que se estuvieran Ardiendo en las llamas.

Los dirigieron a unas embarcaciones diminutas más parecidas a unas barcas , pasando por el lago donde se encontraban todas las almas en pena que se sostenían al medio de transporte, rogando piedad.

Luego de eso llegaron a unas puertas de oro macizo, muy deterioradas. Allí los recibió una dama muy refinada que vestía de un provocativo color negro. Y al fondo de aquella habitación, en un trono del mismo material que las puertas, se encontraba un hombre, y bella lo reconoció como Hades, y aunque nunca en esta vida lo había visto supo al instante que era el.

El con un gesto corporal los invito a pasar... Isabella nerviosa se apresuro a alcanzar el paso de los mensajeros...

Hades muy amablemente los saludo y cordialmente interesado pregunto qué hacían ellos allí:

-Mis queridos amigos que los trae por aquí?

-Queremos solicitar tu ayuda Ha..de..s- dijo bella muy lentamente

-Oh querida puedes llamarme Aro, mi nombre como humano!, pero entonces porque requieren mi ayuda

-Athena nos ha perjudicado como aquella vez hace siglos

-Ah esa chica del demonio nunca aprende, ahora que ha pasado?

-quiere matar A Bella de nuevo, por pura envidia- contesto Emmett

-ah ya, ya y también por algo mas, algo que crece dentro de ti querida

Bella sabía lo que eso significaba, pero como?, estaba embarazada!, y cuando paso?

Ahora más tendría que luchar, por sus 2 hijos, por Edward y por ella misma.

-pero claro que te ayudare. Yo tampoco soporto a mi sobrina Athena, siempre ha querido quitarme mi lugar aquí en el inframundo.

Luego de esa conversación, Aro les ofreció quedarse y ellos para no despreciarlo se quedaron, Bella esa noche durmió abrazada a Emmett, como si él fuera su osito Teddy, ella quería salir cuanto antes de ese lugar.

Y Así lo hicieron al día siguiente, se marcharon junto a Aro a Arcadia, solo quedaba 1 día, solo uno, para acabar con toda esa Apocalipsis...

* * *

**Hey chicas, lo se me tarde en actualizar es que solo quedan 2 caps y no los quiero publicar tan seguidos… que tal el viaje?... les gusto el cap.? Se acerca la batalla huyy :D **

**Gracias por sus reviews pero quiero muchos más… los espero ;) **

**Besos desde Venezuela**


	16. Epica Batalla

DISCLAIMER:

Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Pero la historia es producto de mi Imaginación, ya que Me imagine a Edward como Mi DIOS GRIEGO :D

**Cap. 16**

**La Épica Batalla**

Al llegar a Arcadia se sorprendieron todo estaba en ruinas, y se encontraba una gran multitud de cadáveres esparcida en el caluroso suelo del lugar. Eso nada mas podía significar una cosa "La guerra había comenzado".

Aro al ver aquello, los arrastro hacia una gran roca cubierta por moho, y al tocarla se abrió en dos, mostrando un pasadizo secreto muy iluminado, el cual ellos atravesaron, y al hacerlo levitaron hacia el Olimpo.

Ascendieron por unas majestuosas escaleras de oro puro, traspasando las nubes…

Y en lo alto de aquella dorada escalera se encontraba Edward junto a Lucy, a la espera de que bella por fin llegara, y al hacerlo El la estrecho entre sus brazos, y luego unió a Lucy a ese tan ansiado abrazo.

Ellos estaban allí, ya que Athena los estaba buscando, pero por estar en el Olimpo no podía arremeter contra ellos por ser un lugar Sagrado. Pero por más que ellos estuvieron allí, a Athena no le importo en lo más mínimo y ataco a Arcadia.

Edward no aguantaba más, ver como la ciudad donde había crecido se desvanecía ante sus ojos, y sin que nadie pudiera darse cuenta tomo una armadura que se encontraba en un salón continuo a ese, la coloco sobre su cuerpo junto a una espada que portaba en su mano y partió rumbo a una Apocalipsis segura.

Al ver la falta de Edward entre todos los presentes, de inmediato se preocuparon y salieron en su busca, dejando a bella sola con su hija.

Pero Bella no se quedo de manos cruzadas, le ordeno a Lucy que permaneciera allí, ella también tomo una armadura y se escabullo entre todos los que se encontraban luchando.

Por otro lugar se encontraba Edward combatiendo a cualquiera que se atravesara en su camino. Necesitaba llegar al lugar donde se encontraba Athena, Cuando por fin pudo verla, ella esbozo una maléfica sonrisa se triunfo, Edward había Caído en su Trampa.

-Pero Mira quien tenemos aquí!- Dijo la Pelirroja- El pequeño e insignificante soldadito de Arcadia.

Edward al escuchar eso se enfureció todavía más.

-Eres despreciable Athena, no mereces el Olimpo- Contraatacó Él

Athena le lanzo un poderoso rayo de luz azul y lo dejo herido sin fuerzas para mas, Ella lo dejo allí y continuo su camino, su objetivo era Alcanzar a Bella, y en su entorno protector había uno menos, el que más le importaría a bella, y como en su otra vida había sido débil, Athena supuso que en esta también.

Bella Presentía que estaba Cerca De encontrar a esa maldita mujer y exactamente eso fue lo que paso, se cruzaron frente a frente, Bella con ojos enfebrecidos empuño una daga, sin que Athena se diera cuenta, estuvieron caminando en círculos por unos eternos minutos sin dejarse de mirar a los ojos, Athena lanzo uno de sus rayos y Bella hábilmente lo esquivo, con ello había anunciado que comenzaba la batalla, De las fuerzas oscuras que Aro le había proporcionado, Bella Creo una llama que dirigió Hacia Athena a la cual afecto durante unos segundos, Dándole tiempo a Isabella de que buscara un escondite el cual hayo detrás de un muro cilíndrico, Athena recupero el equilibrio y derrumbo el muro que cubría a Bella.

Bella quedo desprotegida y al Athena lanzar otro rayo, la afecto tanto que cayó de rodillas en el áspero suelo de combate.

Los dioses estaban como simples espectadores sin poder actuar, porque si lo hacían el caos seria mayor.

Las profecías se cumplían, todo aquello que había dicho el oráculo se hacía realidad.

Poseída por una fuerza inigualable Bella se puso de pie, cuando Athena estaba distraída, y con la pequeña daga que tenía en su mano derecha, camino sigilosamente y la clavo en la espalda de Athena.

Athena quedo Herida, pero igual continua luchando, bella ya no tenía ningún arma con la cual defenderse, la pequeña daga se había quedado incrustada en la espalda de Athena.

Pero gracias a Zeus Del cielo cayo la poderosa espada de los dioses, con la cual Él había matado a Cronos su padre.

Siguieron batallando, hasta que en un pequeño descuido cuando Athena tropezó, bella reunió todas sus fuerzas, y con mucho valor y valentía, la decapito. La cabeza de Athena salió rodando unos metros más allá se detuvo.

Pero si todos creían que todo había terminado allí, pues estaban muy equivocados. Puesto que los dioses que estaban de parte de Athena, continuaron la lucha.

Con Hades del lado de los buenos fue todo más sencillo, del Inframundo invoco unas criaturas voladoras que arrastraron a lo más profundo de la tierra, a aquellos que estaban con Athena, incluyendo al hijo de ella.

Hola, volvi, espero que les haya gustado este cap. Solo falta 1 para el final… que tal la batalla?...

No hubo ningún Review la vez pasada ;( … cuando haya mas de 4 Reviews actualizo el ultimo capitulo…

Besos desde Venezuela

GABY


	17. De vuelta a Casa

DISCLAIMER:

Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Pero la historia es producto de mi Imaginación, ya que Me imagine a Edward como Mi DIOS GRIEGO :D

* * *

**CAP. 17 - (Epilogo) **

"**De vuelta a casa"**

Cuando todo estuvo en absoluta calma bella se dirigió por las calles silenciosas de Arcadia. Y cerca de la plaza se encontraba el cuerpo de Edward, al instante sintió un estremecimiento, un deja vu, Recordando el pasado, donde siglos atrás Edward había sufrido exactamente lo mismo, en la antigua batalla donde días después a ella la habían asesinado.

Como pudo sostuvo el cuerpo de Edward, y lo llevo hacia una antigua colina, y detrás de aquella montaña, se encontraba un paraíso. Una Cascada majestuosa, rodeada de un verde llamativo que representaban a los arboles que allí habitaban.

Bella sano las heridas de Edward y lo mantuvo allí por 3 días. Ella aun preocupada porque él no despertaba, se marcho de allí con él, y lo llevo a su casa.

Al estar allí, se comunico con Emmett. El llego media hora Después, y trasladaron a Edward al Olimpo. Donde Carlisle al ver su estado de inconsciencia, lo transporto hacia una habitación y con sus innatos poderes, lo curo de todo mal que se hallara en su cuerpo.

Al Instante Edward comenzó a removerse intranquilo y abrió los ojos de inmediato, paso unos cuantos días más en el Olimpo y luego cuando estuvo del todo bien se marcho con Bella y Lucí hacia su casa en Arcadia.

Pasaron los meses y bella se encontraba cuidando de su pequeño bebe, Anthony, junto a su otra hija Lucy y con el amor de su vida Edward, cuando llego un mensaje del Olimpo, el cual informaba que se requería la presencia de la familia Mansen allí.

Ese mismo día, Edward y bella junto con sus 2 hijos fueron al monte Olimpo, donde los recibió Carlisle y les hizo saber porque los requería.

-Hijos míos, ya han completado su misión en este mundo, veo que ha llegado la hora.

Todos se sorprendieron por lo que Carlisle decía y Lucy fue la única en expresar alguna palabra.

-¿Eso quiere decir que moriremos?

-no mi niña, es algo mucho mejor

-¿Y que es entonces Carlisle?- pregunto Bella ansiosa

-Volverán a tu mundo querida

-¿A la tierra?, ¿el mundo en el que antes vivía?

-Desde luego, tu, Edward, Lucy y Anthony

-¿Pero cómo?- esta vez fue Edward el que hablo

-Sencillo!, yo los haré llegar.

-Pero, y mi padres, ¿cómo les voy a explicar que estoy casada y con 2 hijos?

-Ya Verán- susurro Carlisle a la vez que guiñaba un ojo

Emmett, Rosalie Y Afrodita estuvieron en la despedida, donde todos compartieron sus últimos momentos juntos.

Carlisle abrió un portal e hizo que bella, junto con Edward y los 2 niños entraran...

Y Tal como había sucedido al principio, una luz centelleante los rodeo, la fuerza mágica los transporto tal como al comienzo le había sucedió a bella, y luego de Eso...

Bella se encontraba en su habitación, recostada en su cama, con un libro entre las manos, cuando lo miro detalladamente, lo reconoció era el libro de Edward, Pero ¿donde estaban él y sus hijos?, Será que ¿Todo fue un sueño?, No, no podía ser eso cierto ella había vivido en Arcadia, de eso estaba segura!

Pero no lo soporto, con el cansancio del viaje, los brazos de Morfeo la llevaron a la inconsciencia.

Era lunes en la mañana y como todo los días, se preparo para el instituto, al bajar pudo notar la presencia de otras personas en la casa, Pero no era Edward sino sus padres y su hermano, los saludo efusivamente, y luego de desayunar, se marcho al instituto.

Allí se encontró con Alice, la cual anuncio que unos primos lejanos habían llegado de Grecia el día anterior.

La primera hora la tuvieron libre, y Alice desapareció con la excusa de buscar a sus primos.

Media hora después, casi se desmaya cuando vio al "Primo" de Alice. Era Edward, Por dios Edward, no lo podía creer, detrás de él se hallaba Lucy, pero y Anthony, ¿dónde estaba su bebe?

Bella salió disparada, como Alma que lleva al diablo, en dirección a Edward. Y él la recibió con los brazos abiertos, cuando ella lo asalto, montándose sobre él, rodeando con sus piernas la cintura de Edward. Mientras que se olvidaba de lo que la rodeaba, incluyendo los ojos curiosos de sus espectadores. Se besaron, como si no hubiera un mañana, y solo cuando empezaba a faltarles el oxigeno, se separaron.

Bella ataco a Edward con preguntas desesperadas sobre su bebe, ¿Como, donde y con quien estaba Anthony? Él la tranquilizo y le hizo saber que estaba bien. Y se encontraba con la madre de Alice, al saber eso bella dejo los nervios de un lado y quiso saber qué relación tenían en el mundo humano él, Lucy y Anthony.

A los ojos de los demás, Lucy y Anthony eran hermanos de Edward, y a su vez los tres eran primos lejanos de Alice.

El Tiempo paso deprisa, ya que ellos eran felices. Bella al cumplir los 25 se caso con Edward y tuvieron 2 hijos mas, Samantha e Ian, ya Anthony era un jovencito de 7 años y Lucy tenía 25 igual que su madre porque cuando bella había llegado Arcadia Lucy se quedo atrapada en sus 17 primaveras, pero al llegar al mundo humano, se libero y ahora ella y su madre se igualaban.

Vivían en un mundo normal, como los humanos normales que eran, allí ya los poderes no existían, ya no poseían la inmortalidad, algún día morirían, pero no se preocupaba por eso, eran jóvenes y podrían disfrutar por un largo tiempo. Superado obstáculos, como alguna vez lo hicieron hace muchos siglos, en aquella pequeña ciudad que Arcadia se hacía llamar. Pero eso quedo como un simple recuerdo. Ahora vivían el presente y esperaban lo que el futuro les tenía deparado.

Escribiendo de nuevo su historia, como aquella que se encontraba en la pequeña casa de Arcadia plasmada en hermosos y coloridos murales.

Y Así continuaron con sus vidas, con dificultades porque ¿quien dijo que sería fácil? Solo les quedaba esperar y disfrutar viviendo diversas aventuras, como la que Isabella alguna vez tuvo cuando se encontró con su Dios Griego.

**Fin**

* * *

** Hola chicas, ya este es el ultimo cap. :( , espero qu hayan disfrutado de esta historia... dejen sus REViews, no pido mucho :D .**

**Gracias especialmente a:**

**KarinitaCullen , namy33 , viivii alice , Guest , Douces Roses , oliveronica cullen massen , Dani salvatore cullen, ksnl , .miau ,shivi1995 , Princesa vulturi , ROSSY-BELLS CULLEN, LoreMolina, Yana Mary , Angie CullenHale , dana masen cullen . **

**GRacias por sus Reviews :D **

**Y gracias tambien a los lectores ocultos, si no es mucho pedir me gustaria que dejaran un comentario con su opinion ;) .**

**Si hay nuevos lesctores y esta historia es vieja, igual deja tu Review...**

**Gracias de nuevo por su apoyo en cada Reviews, estoy trabajando en nuevas historias para entretenerl s , cuando las suba se los hare saber :D **

**Me despido una vez mas desde con Besos Desde Venezuela **

**GAby**

**PD: Pasen por mi historia "Te conozco, una simple casualidad" :D**


	18. INFORMACION IMPORTANTE

**Hola chicas como están, pasaba por aquí para anunciarles mi nueva historia, se llama "Los errores se pagan" , pásense por allí, más abajo les dejo el link, léanla y dejen sus Reviews :D**

**Besos desde Venezuela**

**GABY**


End file.
